battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battleship
# The Battleship is a naval unit that is introduced in BWii. Involvement It is the most common naval unit. All but the Iron Legion have it. WESTERN FRONTIER The mainday of Frontier defensive operations against the Tsarist navy, the Rubicon-class (or Big Roo) battleship is the oldest serving class of Frontier naval unit still in active service. TUNDRAN TERRITORIES As staple diet of the Tundran people, the turnip permeates every sphere of the country’s society. The displacement of the Gorgigrad-class battleship is officially recorded as 30,000 turnips, the vegetable being a standard unit of nautical measurement. It shows up three times in the game. 1st in Enemies Undone. 2nd in Operation Reprimand. 3rd in Storm the Beaches when you can play as it. SOLAR EMPIRE Despite the sophisticated technology it employs, the Type-10 Qatar-Ryu “Sea Dragon” battleship is equally matched by similar vessels of the other nations. In fact, the density of unshielded electronic equipment they carry allows easy tracking by pursuing enemy vehicles. It shows up 7 times in the game. 1st in the first cutscene of the Solar campaign. 2nd in the cutscene after Anglo Attack. 3rd in Showdown at Big Honshu when A-Qira sends his personal battleship. 4th when you play as it in Repel the Enemy. 5th in the first cut scene in the Anglo campaign. 6th when you fight them in Up Periscope. 7th in the final cut scene of the Anglo campaign. ANGLO ISLES As part of a fleetwide refit dated naval vessels, Supercilious-class battleship also saw a redesign action to Windsor-class, a change considered apt in some quarters of the admiralty. It shows up 4 times in the game. 1st in the 1st cut scene of the Solar campaign. 2nd when you play as it in Shipyards Ablaze. 3rd when you play as it in Up Periscope. 4th is in a co-op mission when you fight them. XYLVANIA The XNS Ferrok was the most famous and oldest battleship in the Xylvanian fleet. Purportedly unsinkable, the Xylvanian flagship was mysteriously lost at sea during a live fire fleet exercise lead by Kommandant Ubel. It shows up 3 times in the game. 1st in Operation Nautilus. 2nd in Ice Station X. 3rd in an assault mission Cold War. Strategy The Battleship is best used to attack ground units and other naval units. Battleships can safely attack even Artillery thanks to its higher firepower, heavier armor, and better mobility. However Submarines, Dreadnoughts, Gunships, and Bombers can safely engage a Battleship, although Gunship need to be weary due to the Gunship having light protection against the Battleship's flak cannons. With many glaring weaknesses such as being a large target and no viable anti-air weapons, Battleships need proper escorts. Keep Frigates nearby to protect it from Submarines and Aerial Units of all types. On the mission Cold War you can also use the bridge to hide from the opponent's bomber, but this significantly reduces it's ability to engage enemy targets. It is also good to keep the Battleship near the coast so that your Anti-Air Veterans will be nearby to protect you, but this too puts the Anti-Air Veterans in danger as they cluster together. Trivia *The Frontier battleship never appears in any mission. *The sound a Battleship makes is similar to that of an Artillery Unit Category:Units